Filibuster
"Filibuster" is the sixth episode of Season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 96th episode overall. It premiered on November 14, 2013 to 3.03 million viewers. Storyline At a city council meeting, Councilman Jamm proposes a bill that only allows someone to vote in a Pawnee election (i.e. the Recall Knope election) if their ID lists an official Pawnee address. Jamm's rationale behind this bill is to disenfranchise those from former Eagleton so they cannot vote on Pawnee matters – it's the citizens from Eagleton who will most likely have Leslie's back in the recall election as she saved most of their jobs when the two towns merged, and Jamm wants to make sure her supporters are unable to vote for her. Leslie moves they table the discussion until after the election, which Councilman Howser seconds. That night, Leslie is throwing an early '90s birthday party for Ben Wyatt at the local rollerskating rink. She is unable to go though after hearing Jamm is holding a special session in the council chamber to vote on his bill that he untabled. Despite having already dressed up in her skating gear, she is forced to filibuster the session so the vote cannot take place. She struggles throughout the evening as she is not allowed to stop at any time or receive help from anyone in attendance. She fights through Jamm's attempts to get her to give up, such as turning the thermostat up to 90° and tempting her with a margarita. Midway through her filibuster, a crowd of citizens from former Eagleton enter the council chamber in support of Leslie's preservation of their voting rights. However, it is discovered that Eagleton's citizens don't actually support Leslie. Instead, they want to be able to vote in someone from Eagleton to represent their interests. Leslie is disappointed to find out about this, but continues on filibustering because she believes everyone has the right to vote, even if it means she may lose her seat to an Eagletonian. After successfully having the vote postponed, Ingrid de Forest confronts Leslie and reveals she is Eagleton's choice to replace her. Meanwhile, at the rollerskating rink, Tom Haverford and his new girlfriend Nadia Stasky continue to bond and Tom desperately tries to impress her as he knows his time with her is coming to an end – she is leaving for Rwanda in two days with Doctors Without Borders, and she could be gone for a very long time. He works to have her like him enough so she contacts him as soon as she gets back to Indiana. As a going away present, Nadia challenges Tom to win her a stuffed bear. However, Ann Perkins also takes a liking to the bear and buys it, therefore disallowing Tom the best chance he's had to really woo Nadia. Ann suggests Tom actually spend time with Nadia if she's leaving, so he takes her advice – Nadia and Tom team up to distract Ann and steal the bear. The two embrace over their achievement, only to have it stolen from them by Ann moments later. Elsewhere, Ron Swanson notices Donna Meagle playing an arcade hunting game and gives it a go, thinking it will be easy. He finds, however, it is not that simple and he cannot seem to master it. He gives up on the game and takes Donna out to the woods to show her "real" hunting. Despite obtaining an honest kill in the fresh air with real weapons, Donna knows Ron is not satisfied and needs to re-play that video game. The two head back to the rollerskating rink, all bloodied, where Ron finally gets a decent score and can call it a night. In a B plot, Andy Dwyer returns to Pawnee to see his wife April Ludgate. The two only have one day together before he has to go back to London, and they both attend Ben's party at the rollerskating rink. Andy is hesitant to go back to London. He admits to April that he is in over his head with the charity project, and can't see himself successfully figuring it out. April comforts Andy by telling him that no one truly knows what they're doing in their job and assures him he will come through with the goods. Her encouragement is enough to get him to head back and complete the project. Quotes Ben: Get this - I just asked the DJ what R.E.M. albums he has. He's got "Monster", but not "Automatic for the People". Leslie: Wow. Ben: I know. It's like, "What is this, a mid-90s party?" No, it's an early-90s party. Jeremy Jamm: What is up with the roller-skates? Leslie: I was about to attend a roller-skating birthday party for my husband, but this is more important. Jeremy Jamm: Yeah, I don't care. I'm a blades guy. Leslie engages in a filibuster with Jamm Chris: She is filibustering on roller-skates? She's gonna be strapped in those things for hours. Ben: I know this is a dire situation, but I swear to God this is like a crazy sex fantasy for me. out his phone and takes a picture of Leslie Ron: Donna playing a hunting arcade game ''Is this a hunting game? '''Donna:' Yeah, it's fun. You wanna play? Ron: Indeed I do. If you'd like, I could offer you some pointers. Hunting, Donna, is about silence, balance and patience. plays and does badly Donna: Get it together, Swanson. Ron: This gun is lightweight, there's no sight, and we're far too close to these deer. Would they not smell us? I want my money back. How do I get my quarters? Donna: Oh, my God. You are such a sore loser. Ron: I'm not a sore loser. It's just that I prefer to win, and when I don't I get furious. EMPLOYEE!! [Ron has tremendously lost a game to Donna] Donna: laughs ''Wow, you suck at this. '''Ron:' Donna, please back up two paces so I can physically destroy this machine. prepares himself Donna: It's not real hunting. It's just a game... that you happen to suck at. Ron: You know what? That's a good point. Donna: What, that you suck at this? has taken Donna out to the woods for real hunting - he hands her a double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun Ron: a crossbow ''Hunting. No quarters required. '''Donna:' Hang on. Do you have a license to hunt at night? 'Cuz you need a license. then they both laugh Ron: I thought you were serious. Ron: two bags filled with quarters ''Excuse me, worker - bring me a bucket of beers and four hot dogs, please and thank you. '''Worker:' Why are you covered in blood? Donna: Don't worry. It's not human. her fingers for him to leave and get their order Ron: 'I hoped you've made peace with your God, small electronic deer. ''has finally improved on his game '''Donna: You've finally made it into the Top Ten! Now you can enter your initials. Ron: My initials are private. Donna: Well then, just put in any three letters. Ron: for moment and shoots ''ASS. ''and Donna laugh